Made 4 U
by Buu-Huu
Summary: Kagome goes home with a broken heart, Inuyasha's confused and finally Miroku and Sango plays matchmaker...
1. Kagome's Broken Heart

Made 4 U  
  
Chapter One: Kagome's Broken Heart  
  
Kagome was standing in front of the well that would bring her back home. Tears were streaming down her face, knowing that the one person who could make them go away, didn't even care.  
  
He cared about someone else, loved someone else. Not her. She felt like a fool. A fool for thinking he would choose her over Kikyo, a fool for thinking she could win his heart, a fool for falling in love with him. How could she believe that he would choose her over Kikyo? She knew that she could never compete with her. She had his heart.   
  
But he had stolen hers. Yes, Inuyasha, the arrogant, egotistic hanyou has stole Kagome's heart. She wasn't sure how but he had stolen her heart.  
  
She knew right in the beginning that she couldn't fall in love with him. That it wouldn't work. But as she began to spend more time in the feudal era, she got closer to him. She knew about his weaknesses, what happens when there's a full moon and she's the only one who can make him "sit". She saw the good in him. He had made her happy. Missing out on things back home like parties, dances, everything and average teenager would do, to go back in the past searching for the shards. It was all worth it, just to see him.  
  
The incident that had lead her to this sorrow keeps on playing back over and over again in her mind...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Kagome was out on her own, scanning the horizon for him. Wanting to finally tell Inuyasha how she felt.   
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Where are you?"  
  
She kept searching until she came across Kikyo talking to someone. It was him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know how you feel about Kagome. I understand if you want to be with her. I just wanted to say that... even though you betrayed me... that I was still in love with you" Kikyo was about to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Kikyo, I want to be with you. Only you"  
  
He took her into his arms, bent down and kissed her. He whispered into her ear "I love you"...  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Kagome was watching this play out in front of her. In the verge of tears but wouldn't let them fall. She heard everything Kikyo said, everything Inuyasha said, and at that instant, it felt like a dagger was driven into her heart.  
  
It was true. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo,and broke Kagome's heart.   
  
Kagome couldn't stand it anymore, she had to go away. She had to go home. She swore to herself that she would never come back, never come back to this place. Never come back, to find the shards, to see her friends in the past or to the love of her life. 


	2. Sango and Miroku's Plan

Made 4 U  
  
Chapter Two: Sango and Miroku's Plan  
  
"Damn it! Where is she?"   
  
Inuyasha was at his last straw. Why did she always have to go back? Why can't she just stay until we finish finding the shards?  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou just watched the paranoid hanyou do his thing, which was at this point, going through the well and dragging Kagome back to the feudal era.  
  
"Why do you always get so worked up when she leaves? She's safer there in her own time than in here" Sango stated to Inuyasha. she was thinking about how it must be like living in a time with no worries- she would have her brother back, no more Naraku and she would spend the rest of her life with a certain hou-  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
Sango moved a fair distance away from the houshi. She let out a sigh. Why does he always have to ruin a good moment? She began to look around and notice that Inuyasha wasn't back yet, in fact, she didn't even noticed he left. She was too caught up in her daydream.  
  
"Houshi-sama? Where did Inuyasha go?"  
  
Miroku looked around. Inuyasha wasn't there. He was sure that he went to get Kagome back. "He probably went to get Lady Kagome from her time" He moved closer to Sango.  
  
"Lady Sango, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it houshi?"  
  
"Who do you think Inuyasha will choose, Kikyo or Lady Kagome?"  
  
"It's none of our business!"  
  
"Yes I know, but what will happen to Kagome if Inuyasha chooses Kikyo? We both h know that she's head over heels in love with him, would do anything for him. Do you think she'll go back to her time and never return?"  
  
Sango was deep in thought. /It's true. Kagome does love Inuyasha with all her heart. What will happen if he brakes her heart?/  
  
"Lady Sango? Sango?" Miroku was waving his hand in her face. Ignoring me huh? /Maybe if I.../  
  
Sango broke out of her trance when she felt a certain houshi's hand on her butt. SLAP  
  
"HOUSHI!"  
  
"You weren't paying attention to me!"  
  
"That didn't mean you could grope me!"  
  
Miroku was thinking; What if me and Sango help Inuyasha make his decision?  
  
Sango was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Maybe we should steer Inuyasha to Kagome's direction..."  
  
Miroku agreed. "Yes, let's. I would be a useless friend if I let Inuyasha chase after a dead woman and let Kagome's heart break"  
  
"Then we agree. We will put Inuyasha and Kagome together! This is going to be so much fun!" Sango exclaimed. "So... were do we start?"  
  
"Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulder. "We wait for Inuyasha to bring Kagome back, then we strike"  
  
"Miroku, you sound like a hunter waiting for its prey!"  
  
"Does that turn you on?" Miroku's hand inched closer to Sango's bottom.  
  
Faster than you can say "Diddy", Sango took out her boomerang and wacked him in the head.  
  
"Not even"  
  
Sango looked around. "Where's Shippou?"  
  
Miroku looked around. "I... don't know"  
  
Sango threw her arms up. "Great! We lost Shippou! Now what are we gonna do?"  
  
Little did they know that the little kitsune was eavesdropping in their plan.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, I'm already ahead of you" 


	3. The Other Side of the Well

Made 4 U Chapter Three: The Other Side of the Well  
  
While Sango and Miroku were plotting a way to get Inuyasha to choose Kagome and Shippou with a couple of tricks in his sleeve, Inuyasha was making his way to the well to get Kagome.  
  
"I'll show her! She's gonna get a mouthful, she'll just wait and see!"  
  
~ Kagome's Time ~  
  
Kagome was sitting underneath the God Tree contemplating on her 'foolishness'. She was sitting underneath the same exact tree where Inuyasha was put to sleep 500 years ago. /He sure isn't sleeping now. I wonder... if I didn't wake him up, would he have died in his sleep, pinned to this tree? He must have, I don't see his reincarnate running around/  
  
She sat there thinking, thinking about how her life has changed so quickly. She was just an average teenager about a year ago, now she's a 'time traveler' if you want to call her that. She found out that a jewel that every demon wants was imbedded inside of her and shattered it. Then Kaede tells her that she's the reincarnate of Kikyo, a priestess that died and was cremated with the jewel. She ended up looking for the shards with Inuyasha and eventually, fell in love with him.   
  
"This is killing me, people tell you not to live in the past but that isn't a choice for me! Why can't it all just go away!"  
  
"What are you crying about now wrench! Did your cat run away?"  
  
"I don't need this right now Inuyasha! Why don't you just go back!"  
  
"You're right, you don't... you need to go back with me and I'm not leaving until you do!"  
  
"INUYASHA! GO AWAY!"  
  
"NO! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
Inuyasha's face softened. /Kagome's really upset about something... What did I do now? I know its about me/  
  
"What do you want to go away Kagome? I'll make it all go away" / I will Kagome, I'll make it go away/  
  
"You Inuyasha! I want you to go away! Please Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome broke down and fell to her knees but before she could hit the ground, Inuyasha caught her in his arms. "Kagome, I'm sorry for whatever I did, please Kagome... don't cry. I'm here now"  
  
"Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. / Didn't he get it? I want HIM to go away. No matter how much I want to be with him, I can't/  
  
"Inuyasha, do you even know why I want you to go?" She held on to him even tighter. She knew that she was going to tell him someday so she might as well do it now. Still, she wanted to cherish this moment, because she knows deep down that she will never be with him like this, in his arms, him telling her that he'll change the world just for her. She had to let him go, no matter how much it hurts. She loves him, and she wants him to be happy... even if it's not with her.  
  
"Inuyasha... I have... I have to tell you something..."  
  
"Kagome! Grandpa wants you!"  
  
Kagome was cut off. She found this as a release but for Inu, he got a little irritated. He wanted to know what Kagome was going to say but was cut off by her brother.  
  
"I'd better get that before-"  
  
"Kagome! Hurry up!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. He could tell that she really wanted to tell him something, but it also looked like she didn't /What is she feeling so bittersweet about? I'd better leave her alone with it before I get another sit/  
  
"Go see what he wants Kagome. I'll wait for you at the other side of the bone eater's well"  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. I'll see you" /After I tell you how I feel, I'll only see you in my dreams/   
  
"Inuyasha please don't break my heart, say that you love me, and say that what I saw wasn't true. I want to be with you, only you" 


	4. Peaches and Cream

Made 4 U Chapter Four: Peaches and Cream  
  
~ Feudal Japan ~  
  
"Shippou! There you are! Come down!"  
  
"Sorry Sango-chan"  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou where back at the feudal era waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back.  
  
Shippou plopped himself on the ground and stared at the fire. "What's taking them so long? Inuyasha better have not made Kagome upset."/If Inuyasha makes her mad, it will ruin Sango and Miroku's plan! Not to mention mine! /  
  
"Sango-chan, where's Miroku?"  
  
Sango looked around for Miroku. He was no where in sight.  
  
"Argh! Why does everybody keep on disappearing on me! Houshi! Houshi-sama! Where are you? Argh, when I get my hands on him..."  
  
Sango was just about to go search for the lecher when she felt a very familiar hand on her butt.  
  
Sango wanted to beat him into the ground. She wanted to beat him until he made an indent in the ground, like the ones Inuyasha makes when Kagome would sit him. She was planning on doing something else... / I'll give him a taste of his own medicine/   
  
"You were looking for me Sango-chan? I didn't know you cared so much. Besides, I heard you say something about getting you're beautiful hands on me and I was just making things easier for you."   
  
Sango was still contemplating.  
  
/Stupid Houshi. Smirking like an idiot. I'll give him something to smirk about/  
  
Sango turned around and faced the smirking monk. Miroku looked into Sango's eyes and he quickly changed his facial expression.   
  
"Oh Houshi"  
  
Sango called him in a sultry voice. She was inching closer to him until she could fully see his face.  
  
"Yes Sango?"  
  
Miroku had a serious face on, but in his perverted mind, he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I want to show you something"  
  
Sango was a breath away from Miroku's face. The grin that was in the houshi's mind was quickly brought into reality and was plastered on his face.  
  
Sango smiled. She ran her hand up his chest and rested it near his heart. As for Miroku's heart, it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Sango moved her hands higher until it rested on his left cheek. She caressed it and... SLAP! Smack in the face!  
  
Sango gave Miroku the hardest, most painful slap up to date.  
  
"What do you think you're doing! You think you can go around not telling me where you are! After worrying me like that you think you can grope me you HENTAI! You deserve that! You stupid Houshi!"  
  
Miroku in the other hand was feeling the sting of Sango's slap. /She said that she would get her hands on me... ah, I knew it was too good to be true/  
  
Shippou spoke up. "You two act like an old married couple. The husband wanting something but not getting it from the wife"  
  
Sango stopped yelling and turned to Shippou and then to Miroku. They stared at each other for a while until they could feel color rising to their cheeks. They both quickly turned around, both blushing.  
  
Sango walked to the other side of the fire, away from the lecher and began thinking. /Why does he always want to grope women? Especially me? Why am I asking I know the answer, he's a lecher! A big, fat, stupid lecher!/  
  
Sango looked back at Miroku: /He a cute lecher though. A cute, smart, sexy lecher. What a minute! Cute! SEXY! WHAT AM I SAYING? Get yourself together Sango!/  
  
Sango can feel the burning in her cheeks. Luckily for Sango, the fire was dying down so Miroku can't see the color arising in her cheeks. Sango turned around and got ready for bed.   
  
"I'm going to sleep. I have a feeling that Kagome and Inuyasha won't be back till morning. Goodnight Houshi-sama"  
  
"Goodnight Sango-chan"  
  
Miroku added more wood to the fire. He would keep watch for now. He also kept watch at a certain tajiya beauty as she slept.  
  
"Sweet dreams my beautiful Sango" 


	5. Kagome's Reason to Stay

Made 4 U Chapter 5: Kagome's Reason to Stay   
  
After saying goodbye to Inuyasha, Kagome made her way to the house. Souta had interrupted her moment with Inuyasha to tell her something.  
  
"Kagome, grandpa wants to talk to you"  
  
"Coming Souta"  
  
Kagome went into the house to find her grandfather. /Wonder what grandpa has to say that's so important/  
  
"Ah Kagome, there you are. Come here"  
  
Kagome sat in front of her grandfather facing him. Judging from the look on his face, it seems that what he has to say is important.   
  
"Kagome I know that during your travels in the feudal era you have come across many challenges but there is something that needs to be taken care of here"  
  
"What is it grandpa?"  
  
"Kagome, I won't be here forever and-"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Grandpa, you're dying! This can't be happen-"  
  
"No Kagome! What I'm trying to say is that when I pass away, no one is going to take over the shrine. I know you are young and your mother might disapprove but I think you need to find a suitor, a husband, somebody-"  
  
"I get it grandpa, you want me to get married. But I... I don't want to"  
  
"I understand but Kagome, you finding a husband is vital to the shrine"  
  
"But grandpa! I'm only 18! I can't get married!"  
  
"You are old enough Kagome. You need to think about this because one day when you have children, your children will take over the shrine and so will your grandchildren"  
  
Just as Kagome was going to say something. Her mother stepped in.  
  
"I agree with your grandfather Kagome. I think that you should start thinking about your love life and the shrine. Besides, don't you have experience from the feudal era about being a priestess?"  
  
Kagome began thinking /My love life! Huh! My love life is ruined! How can I have a love life when I'm travelling between eras! Not to mention that the love of my life is in love with someone else.../  
  
"Mom, grandpa I... I don't know I..."  
  
"You don't have to answer us now Kagome. Come tell us when you're ready"  
  
"Okay, I will"  
  
Kagome got up and left the room. When went up to her room, gather some clothes and took a bath.  
  
Kagome studied her surroundings. She stared at the wall and started thinking about what her mother and grandfather has put upon her shoulders. /Argh! How'd I get myself into this mess? I think I need to go out for a walk/  
  
Kagome got out of the tub, dried herself off and got dressed.  
  
"Mom I'm going out for a walk! I'll be back soon"  
  
"Okay honey, and watch out for any cute boys! If you find one that's nice bring him home!"  
  
Kagome just sweatdropped and made her way out the door.  
  
It was a warm afternoon and the wind made it all the better. The sun was on the base of the sky and was ready to set. She walked through the park and admired the beauty of her time. Still, the feudal era was much better. /The feudal era, beautiful skies, the smell of fresh air, the scenery, her friends, Inuyasha.../  
  
That name. /Inuyasha... I love you so much/  
  
Kagome could feel her eyes watering. /Why does he have to do this to me? Why do I love him so much when he's in love with someone else! Why? /  
  
Kagome found a bench a sat down. She studied her surroundings, which she was doing a lot of lately and found a couple sitting two benches away from her.  
  
The girl was resting her head on the boy's shoulder. His arms where around her and they looked content, like they've found their place.   
  
Kagome looked around the park and found that everybody seemed happy... everyone but her.  
  
She started walking again. She was heading for the swings in the playground thinking that hopefully that nobody was there. She was right. She really felt that she needed some time to think.  
  
She thought a lot about what has been happening in her life so far. After everything that had happened, it all led her to this. Her, feeling alone and heartbroken. She knew that she needed to mend her wounded heart and to move on but...  
  
Everytime she would think about piecing her heart together, everytime she would think about moving on, her heart and her mind would confuse her.   
  
Her mind is telling her that she's doing the right thing. Forget about him, forget about Inuyasha and move on. But her heart... she'd always follow her heart no matter what but what her heart is telling her is what lead her to this pain in the first place.  
  
Her heart is telling her not to let go. Telling her that he's the one, the one she was meant to love. Everytime she sees him, her heartaches for him longs for him but... how can that happen when his heart longs for someone else? How can she show her love for him if his head over heels for someone else?   
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I love you so much..."  
  
But maybe this is what she needs to mend her heart. A distraction. Maybe if she focus more on the shrine's future. Now if only she could find a cute boy...  
  
~ Feudal Japan, At the Well ~  
  
Inuyasha sat by the well wait for Kagome to return. It's been about three hours and she still didn't come through the well. Inuyasha began to worry.  
  
"What's taking her so long? I hope she's alright" /What am I saying! She's probably doing this on purpose! I'll show her/  
  
And just like that, Inuyasha jumped into the well and ready to drag her back.  
  
"I wonder if this has to do with what her grandfather had to tell her or why she was so bummed out earlier. Like I said Kagome, whatever it is, I'm here for you whatever is hurting you, I'll make it go away" /I love you Kagome/ 


	6. Unconditionally

Made 4 U Chapter Six: Unconditionally  
  
Miroku's eyelids felt heavy. He'd been watching the camp and waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. Sleep was getting to him. He gazes from the fire to Sango's sleeping figure. He watched the tajiya's face. /Gods she's beautiful/  
  
Sango began to stir. She was having a dream...  
  
* Sango's Dream *  
  
"Kohaku? Kohaku! Where are you? Kohaku!"  
  
She turns around. Instead of seeing her younger brother, she sees Miroku.  
  
"Houshi-sama where's Kohaku?"  
  
Miroku smiles and says, "Don't worry Sango, I'll find him for you. Just stay here."  
  
He kisses her forehead and whispers to her ear "I love you Sango. I'll always be here for you, I'll bring Kohaku back" He turns around and starts walking ahead.  
  
"Hou- I mean Miroku"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Be careful ok? I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you"  
  
Miroku turned around and walked over to Sango. He gave her a kiss full on the lips and smiled. "I'll be careful, besides I have someone to return to"  
  
Just as Miroku was about to turn around, Kohaku appeared behind him Sango was about to say something when Kohaku stuck his blade into Miroku's back.  
  
"Miroku! Kohaku why? Why did you hurt him"  
  
"I had to Sango or else he'll take you away from me. You're all I have left and I won't let this lecherous monk take you away from me."  
  
"Kohaku..."  
  
"Sa...San...go help me..."  
  
Sango looked at the man in her arms. He was bleeding and losing blood quickly.  
  
"Miroku! Don't die please! I love you Miroku, please don't leave me! Miroku! MIROKU!"  
  
* End dream *  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
Sango jerked up, she had awoken from her dream turned nightmare and was sweating. She had called out the houshi's name and he was right there by her side with a worried look on his face. She turned around and faced him.  
  
"Miroku! You're okay!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She started sobbing in his arms.  
  
"Shh... It's alright now Sango I'm here, it's alright now, don't cry Sango please"  
  
He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead to calm her down. He held her tight as if something was going to take her away from him. He hates to see her cry and would do anything to take those tears away. He loves her and he'd be damned if something were hurting her.  
  
"Miroku... I had a bad dream and you... you were killed. By... Kohaku."  
  
Sango held on to Miroku as if her life depended on it. That dream scared her, big time. Right now she's in Miroku's arms. /Miroku don't ever let go. Please, don't leave me/ She stayed in his embrace, not worrying about that cursed hand of his reaching for her behind. /His hand... the wind tunnel. It... it could take him at anytime/ the thought of this got to Sango hold on to him even tighter. She had fallen for him and had always loved him. The thoughts of him not being here by her side made her want to cry. Tears started falling from her eyes.  
  
Miroku noticed that Sango held on to him tighter and rested her head on his chest. He also noticed that tears were falling from her eyes. He looked down at her and wiped the tears away.   
  
"Sango don't cry. Tears don't belong on your face. Please Sango, why are you crying?"  
  
Sango just clutched tighter to Miroku's robes. He knew he couldn't get anything out of her so he tried something else...   
  
He kissed her.  
  
Miroku placed a kiss on her lips and Sango surprised her by letting him and by kissing him back. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. It seemed that time suddenly stopped and at that moment, it was only he and Sango with no worries, no responsibilities, no problems, all that mattered was the person in their arms. All that mattered was each other.   
  
Miroku broke the kiss and looked into Sango's eyes "I love you Sango. I always have. Ever since I met you, you were the one that I wanted. I wanted to love you. I wanted for you to be the mother of my children. Although I showed it in a way that you didn't appreciate and at moment's glance at other women, I wanted you. It's just that if I did, I didn't know it I could fully be there for you. My life has been shorted due to this curse and I was afraid that if I loved you I would also hurt you. Sango I'll never, ever intentionally hurt you"  
  
Sango looked deep into the houshi's eyes. She could see that he was sincere and that he was willing to take the chance of loving her. She has always thought of herself being alone with nobody there with her. He was taking the chance of loving her, filling the emptiness in her heart, her soul he was taking the chance.   
  
And so is she.  
  
"I love Miroku. I love you so much! I had always thought that you only thought of me as a friend, a companion never in the ways that I had wish you did. I was too afraid to tell you how I felt because I was afraid that you didn't feel the same and I was afraid of my heart breaking"  
  
Miroku kissed her again. He pressed his forehead against hers, "Sango my love, I'll never break your heart, I'll take those tears away and I will love you unconditionally. If I were to die now, I'd die a happy man knowing that the woman I love, loves me back. There is one question that you have heard many times and I swear Sango when I asked those other women, there was no intention of me doing it but with you... will you bear my child?"  
  
"Yes Miroku! I will! I love you so much Miroku"  
  
"I love you too Sango"  
  
They stayed in each other's arms for a while, enjoying the warmth and silence.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed that you haven't been calling me Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Why? Do you want me to?"  
  
"That's like me asking you if you like being felt up. By the way, since everything has been cleared up between us I-"  
  
"Here's the deal. If you keep on feeling me up at inappropriate times, I'll keep calling you Houshi-sama. I you behave and be a good monk, I may let you have a little feel or two"  
  
"If I be really good, will I get the chance to start expanding my family name? To get started on having that child that-"  
  
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
"Sorry my love" /Damn. For a minute there I thought that I was going to get laid. Ah, well/  
  
"Once a lecher, always a lecher. /He'll get some... eventually ;) / 


	7. When My Heart Cries Out For You, I Run A...

Made 4 U Chapter Seven: When my heart cries for you, I run away  
  
~ Present Japan ~  
  
It was getting dark and the red, orange, and yellow in the sky soon became shades of black and blue. The park lights automatically started to turn on and people started to head back to their homes.  
  
Kagome sat on the swing in the playground all alone, thinking. She wasn't really thinking about something or SOMEONE in particular, she was just thinking, mainly because there was too many things to think about.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
But every time she tried to push those thoughts from her head, they would always come back.  
  
"Why am I left with such a complicated burden! Can't I just live a normal life!"  
  
Kagome was becoming frustrated. At first all she wanted to do was cry. She wanted the pain in her heart to just go away. Then she was hit with the news that she had to find a suitor...SOON. It was just too much for her to bear.  
  
...Little did she know that a certain white haired hanyou was watching her from behind.  
  
He had came through the well an hour ago. He was going to her until a young miko's mother and grandfather delayed him.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Inuyasha had gone through the well and was making his way out. He had come to pick up Kagome after that little moment they had under the God Tree. She needed to have sometime alone and being the nice guy that he is *ahem* gave her some space.   
  
He had made it to the door and was getting ready to go to Kagome's window until he noticed that the lights were off. At first he thought that she sleeping but it was still too early so, instead, he made his way to the front of the house.  
  
He was about to knock on the door when suddenly...  
  
"DEMON! BE GONE! Your demonic powers are useless against my sutras!"  
  
A sutra was stuck to his face. At least Higurashi-jiji was home.   
  
"Father! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't stick sutras on Inuyasha's face! I'm so sorry Inuyasha!"   
  
Thank the gods for Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Yes! They don't work anyway! Give it up old man!" Inuyasha peeled the sutra from his face. People in this time have strange ways of answering the door.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the old man and asked Kagome's mother if Kagome was home.   
  
"She went out for a walk just a few minutes ago. I told her to go look for a suitor and she took it well"  
  
...People in this era were definitely strange.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"To the park" the park, what the hell was that?  
  
It was obvious that Kagome wasn't home so Inuyasha decided to go look for her himself. He was about to leave when Mrs. Higurashi stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a moment?"   
  
Inuyasha looked over to Mrs. Higurashi, he could tell that she was thinking of something. It was something important, something involving him, something involving Kagome.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi led Inuyasha to the living room. Grandpa Higurashi was right behind just in case Inuyasha might use his 'demonic powers' on his daughter to do whatever he wishes. Little did both of them know what was going on in Mrs. Higurashi's head.   
  
"Inuyasha, how old are you?" /I want to know if you're old enough to marry my Kagome/  
  
"I dunno" /Why does she want to know? /  
  
"I see. How do you feel about this shrine?   
  
"This shrine is Kagome's home and her retreat from danger, demons and well, me" /Does she want Kagome to stay here in her era? /   
  
"Inuyasha...how do YOU feel about Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. He cared about Kagome A LOT. In fact, he was in love with her. She was the one that released him from his eternal slumber, the one who stood by him through thick and thin, the one who made him realize that he didn't have to become a full youkai to solve all his problems. She was the ONE...but what about Kikyo? A two days ago, he told her that he loved her and that he only wanted to be with her:  
  
/ "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Kikyo, I want to be with you. Only you" /  
  
Now her mother was asking him about how he felt about her daughter. Ahh! This was too much for the white-haired hanyou to take! So, Inuyasha decided to sum it up nicely, without mentioning that he loves Kagome and that he also loves Kikyo.  
  
"Higurashi-sama, your daughter means a lot to me. I would do anything for her and I wouldn't dare hurt her" /There, I said it! /  
  
"Then go to her. I have a feeling that she's waiting for you" /Yes! Now I'll have a grandson with cute little doggy ears! / "She's at the park. Hurry Inuyasha, its getting dark and I don't want her there alone at night"  
  
"Thank you Higurashi-sama, thank you for the advice" Inuyasha bowed and left the house for the park. When he made it to the bottom of the steps, he realized that he didn't get directions to the park. Oh no! How is he going to find Kagome now? Wait! He could just sniff her out! Inuyasha began sniffing in the air to find Kagome's scent. Kagome's scent, the most beautiful thing that has ever grazed his nose. He would die for that scent. I picked it up and followed it, hoping it would lead him to Kagome.  
  
~ END FLASHBACK ~  
  
"I have to go to her" Inuyasha made his way to where Kagome was sitting. He crept behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her.   
  
"Ah! Inuyasha! Don't do that!"  
  
Inuyasha instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't know that you'd get scared" he began to inch back to his hiding spot. Kagome grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't go... you didn't scare me, I was just startled. I don't feel bad" Kagome led him back to her and he took a seat on the swing next to her.  
  
There was silence between the two. They both just sat there thinking about what they were going to say. Inuyasha was the first to speak up.  
  
"Kagome, you told me that you would meet me at the other side of the well, I waited but you never showed up. Instead, I find you here. Why didn't you come back?" He was straight at Kagome.  
  
/Why is he acting like a lost puppy? I wasn't gone for that long/ "Sorry Inuyasha, I just needed some time to think-"  
  
"Good. Now we can go back"  
  
Kagome looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Something was wrong. "I...I can't go back. I have some things to take care of here first" Kagome turned her head away.  
  
"What do you mean you can't go back! We have to look for the shards! We need to kill Naraku! -  
  
"No Inuyasha! No more! I can't take this anymore! You can do this yourself! You and Miroku and Sango and Shippou! You don't need me!"   
  
Inuyasha was in shock. He didn't expect Kagome to say all that. /Why is she saying this? Does she want nothing to do with us anymore? Does she hate us? Does she hate...me? /  
  
Something was definitely wrong. Kagome normally wouldn't be so negative. What's bothering her?  
  
"Kagome...Kagome what's wrong? I know something's going on. Can you tell me?"  
  
"Why? So you can laugh at me?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to laugh at you?"  
  
"Why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. He tried getting her to look at him but she would keep her gaze at something else. "Because I care about you. I know I haven't been the nicest guy but please Kagome, you've been there for me through everything, let me be here for you now"   
  
She didn't look at him. She refused to look at him for if she did, she would instantly melt in his embrace. No, she wasn't going to let him do that to her. If he wanted to know, she will tell him...but also leave him guessing and figuring it out on his own.  
  
"Someone I know is torn apart. She loves a man that she has known for a while. She loves him with all her heart and would do anything for him"  
  
Inuyasha listened carefully / Who the hell is she taking about? Is she talking about Sango and Miroku? / "Is this woman someone I know?"  
  
"Yes. He doesn't know that she's in love with him because...he belongs to another. He's in love with another woman. This woman had been gone from his life for a long time but the man still loved her despite her absence"  
  
Now Inuyasha was lost. It wasn't Sango and Miroku Kagome was talking about... could it be? She said that he knew who the woman was. He'll let her finish before he made a guess.  
  
"The woman at first thought that the man was a jerk, that he didn't care about anyone but himself. The woman grew fond of the man and soon enough...she fell in love with him"  
  
Kagome looked up to the sky, trying to find the right words to say without tearing up. "Now this woman has to find a suitor, a husband, a mate but she can't because... her heart is still with that man and she doesn't want to be with anyone else but him...but she can't. Every time she's with him, she has to pretend that she isn't in love with him"  
  
Then it finally hit him. "Kagome... why do you have to find a mate?"  
  
Kagome was surprised. /He was able to find out what I was talking about/  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"It reminds me of a hanyou that I know and that he is also torn apart. He loves not just one woman, but two. He told one woman that he would always be with her but he hurt the other woman by promising himself to the other. Now she's at the park beside the hanyou and the hanyou realized that he had made a mistake"  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin up so he could look at her but she wouldn't look at him. "Kagome, look at me"  
  
"No"  
  
Inuyasha pulled her closer until her ear was close enough to him that she should hear him. "I'm sorry Kagome" he whispered. "I... I didn't know. The truth is that I love Kikyo" He could feel he pull away. He could smell the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. "But I love you more. Kikyo is the past, you... you are my love now, and always"  
  
Kagome finally looked at Inuyasha. "Inu...yasha, you really mean it?"  
  
Inuyasha bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I know you think that I say things without thinking them over but what I said to you, I thought about it ever since the journey started. I love you Kagome; I'll say it over and over again. I love you Kagome"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around the hanyou. She had never been so happy in her entire life. She had thought that she had no chance in winning her beloved's heart but all along, he was in love with her too.   
  
Inuyasha spun her around and kissed her again. He had made his choice, and he chose Kagome. He had never been so sure in his life that Kagome was the one he wanted to be with. He picked her up bridal style and started leaping through the trees back to the Higurashi shrine.  
  
"Do you need anything before we leave?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm going back?" Inuyasha's face faltered. Did she really mean it when she said? That she couldn't go back with him?  
  
"Kagome I for-" his sentence was cut off by Kagome placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I couldn't go back because I haven't found a suitor. Now that I have, I'll go back with him"  
  
Inuyasha eyed her for a moment. "You're a handful as a soon-to-be mate you know that?"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` That was a LONG chapter! Finally! I'm done and now y'all can read it! Yes! And now... the next chapter! Oh boy... 


	8. A Lecher's Work is Never Done

Made 4 U Chapter Eight: A Lecher's Work is Never Done  
  
Feudal Era   
  
I sit and wait for him to return, but he doesn't appear. I look into the fire and stare at the flickering flames. What could take him so long? He had told me that he would be back shortly. It seems like hours since he left. Th little kitsune had just woken up and is looking for Kagome.  
  
Speaking of Kagome, Inuyasha had gone to take her back but still hasn't returned yet. Just like my houshi... I wonder what could be taking him so long.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I wonder what could be taking Inuyasha and Kagome so long? They just can't leave Shippou with Sango and me, I need to spend more time with her...alone" a grin forms on Miroku's face.  
  
Miroku heads toward the campsite. He'd had told Sango that he would be back shortly. /Hmm, she's probably wondering what I'm doing/   
  
After last night's incident, Miroku has been able to lift a great burden from his shoulders. He'd been holding back those feelings from Sango for too long. Now, she has accepted his affection and is now a happy man... well, not quite. He still had some things to deal with but when all those problems are dealt with, all of his attention will be on his beloved.  
  
"Miroku! You think you can just walk away from us?"  
  
Miroku turned around to see his silver-haired friend. Beside him was the young woman he was sent to bring back. The hanyou had disrupted his thoughts. Well, he was going to get him back, and along with it, start the 'get Kagome and Inuyasha together plan' /Perfect/   
  
"Inuyasha, if I had known that you were coming back, I would of prepared to take Lady Kagome back with me. I'm sure that she must be tired after spending the night with you in her time. After all of time bickering and 'sit'ting that I presume when on"  
  
Miroku walked up to the couple and offered a hand to Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome, will you do the honour of walking back with me to the others?"  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku /he's thinking of something... but don't know what.../  
  
Inuyasha glared at the houshi /what the hell is he thinking of now? Why is he acting like that wimpy wolf? Does Sango know about this? /  
  
Inuyasha spoke up; "Hands off lech! I know what you're thinking. Kagome is off limits! She can walk herself"  
  
Miroku cocked an eyebrow; "Inuyasha, I'm not implying that Kagome can't walk by herself, I just simply offering a hand to a exhausted, beautiful, young friend. I'm concerned about her well being and as her companion, after being gone so long, I want to know about what's she's been doing. You know, one on one"  
  
Miroku knew that if he overdid it, Kagome would notice. He would tone it down a bit. There were other ways of getting his two love stricken friends together, but not at the cost of his life, which, I he did something, Inuyasha won't hesitate to take.  
  
"Inuyasha, tell me then. Since you claim that Kagome is off limits, does that mean that someone has already made a claim on her?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and pulled Kagome closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. Miroku looked at them in shock.  
  
"Surprised you there? I thought you would be"  
  
Indeed, Miroku was on shock... but composed himself. /guess our plan is off, but.../  
  
"Well then, it's about time. We shall go tell Sango about you two"  
  
Little did Kagome and Inuyasha know Miroku was devising a plan in his perverted head of his. /hmmm... that might work.../  
  
Short chap. I know, I know but I just done all my skool and won't be goin back till Sept. so I need to breathe a little. Doing exams on the last week of skool can be tiring na? I added this so I won't leave u hanging. Be back soon!  
  
BUU-HUU 


	9. Sango Dearest

Made 4 U Chapter nine: Sango Dearest  
  
Sango started to worry... but trying not to show it. She was with Shippou and she didn't want the little kitsune to start to worry as well.   
  
Miroku still hasn't returned. Things started to run through her head, thing s that might have happened to him. /don't think like that Sango! He'll come back, he said he would.../  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"Miroku, where are you going?"   
  
Sango felt the warmth from last night leave her body as soon as Miroku got up.  
  
"I'm going to check the well, see if Inuyasha and Kagome returns. I enjoy this time that we have together but if we don't continue, Naraku will just have more time to devise whatever he has in that twisted mind of his and well be lost in the dark. So, we need Inuyasha and Kagome back as soon as possible"  
  
"You're right" Sango sighed. She liked having time spent alone with Miroku and without Inuyasha around, Shippou isn't as hyper as his usual self. "Besides, we still need to get Inuyasha and Kagome together" Sango stated with a grin.  
  
Miroku walked up to her, bent down and kissed her. "I won't be gone long my love" with that, Miroku headed to the direction of the well.   
  
"Don't take too long"  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
"ARGH! WHERE IS THAT HENTAI!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Shippou was jumping up and down as Kagome and Inuyasha approach. "Kagome! You're back! I missed you so much!" Shippou ran toward her and jumped into her open arms.  
  
"Don't get attached Shippou, she's mine now"  
  
"Is that true Kagome?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Finally! Now if only I can speed up the process a little more..."   
  
"What was that Shippou?"  
  
"Huh? /oh no! / ... Nothing!" /that was close! /  
  
Sango looked around. Kagome and Inuyasha are back, that's good, but where is Miroku... /Where did you go? / Sango approached Kagome:  
  
"Kagome, did you and Inuyasha run into Miroku in your way here? He told me that he went to wait for you guys to come back. He told me he would come back soon but he's not with you"  
  
Kagome tried to keep a straight face. She knows what the monk was up to, she could tell Sango, but she promised Miroku that she wouldn't. She can still hear his voice ringing in her head. /I want to surprise Sango, and show her how much I care about her... don't tell her.../She wasn't about to tell Sango, but she could get her to find him... /hehehe... this has to work! /  
  
"I'm sorry Sango... he went off somewhere. He told us that he had to go do some 'errands' in the next town if you know what I mean"  
  
"ARGH! THAT IS IT! HE IS SOOOO GOING TO GET IT!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Sango, being furious didn't notice Kagome. On the surface, Sango was angry but deep down she was hurt. /Miroku... could you be doing what I think? ... Tell me it's not true.../ "Kagome. Where did that ungrateful lecher go!"  
  
"Sorry Sango, I can't tell you... you'll have to find him yourself"  
  
"Wha? Inuyasha-  
  
"Nope, can't tell you. But if you wanna know that badly, you'll surely find him around a crowd"  
  
After taking in that information, Sango dashed to the nearby town to find her perverted lover.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha, it was almost as if Sango was acting like a jealous girlfriend or something"  
  
"What's a girlfriend?"  
  
"Ahh... never mind"  
  
THE TOWN   
  
"Ladies, ladies! Now, now! One at a time!" Miroku was in a town center surrounded with women.   
  
"As much as I am flattered, I'm terribly sorry. I have some business to attend to. It is very important that I do this... but, I could use your assistance, do you lovely ladies mind telling me where I might find some flowers?"  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was making her way to the village. She stopped when she ran into a group of women. /probably Miroku's doing/ "Excuse me, can you help me find someone?" Sango asked one of the women. "He's a monk, I'm certain that he passed by here. Do you know where he is?"   
  
"You mean the one with the black hair, dark robes, sexy violet eyes, smooth voice..."  
  
"Yes, yes that one"  
  
"He's at the edge of the village, he said something but I was too busy checking him out that I wasn't listening."  
  
"I see. Well, thank you" That whole time Sango tried to keep her cool. /Miroku you hentai! What were you doing with these women for them to speak of you like a sex god! / Sango headed off to the edge of the village but before she was out of sight, she turned around,   
  
"He's off limits. That tall, dark and handsome houshi is mine" and with that said, Sango continued to find him. /That women better keep her hands off MY Miroku! /   
  
Sango stopped dead in her tracks after that. "Oh my god... I sounded just like Inuyasha back there! I really need to relax... but have to find Miroku first"  
  
Sango continued to walk until she reached her destination. When she got there the sight she saw took her breath away.  
  
There were flowers everywhere, every type of flower you can think of. They where placed on the trunks of the trees, scattered in the grass, even some floating with the wind and at the end was the man she was looking for.  
  
He walked up to her and gave her a Sakura blossom.   
  
"I love you Sango and I wanted to show you how much I love you."  
  
Sango was speechless. Just when she thought that Miroku couldn't be anymore of a hentai than he already is, here he is, right in front of her with a million flowers that he got just for her.  
  
" I did this to make up all those times that I made you feel like I didn't notice you, those times I flirted with other women, those times in made you jealous-"  
  
"I wasn't jealous"  
  
Miroku cocked an eyebrow "Are you sure Sango? You looked jealous to me"  
  
"I was not! ... fine maybe a little... alright, a lot. Can you blame me?"  
  
"I guess not"  
  
They just stayed in eachother's arms for a while. Sango, thinking about how lucky she is to have a guy like Miroku and Miroku, thinking about other ways to make Sango weak in the knees.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sorry I took to long"  
  
"It's okay. You made it up to me. Oh and Miroku"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have an audience"  
  
IN THE BUSHES   
  
"Aww Inuyasha, why didn't you do that for me?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Wow! Lots of pretty flowers!"  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou were hiding in the bushes and spying on the two ever since Sango went to go find Miroku. Thinking that the two wouldn't see them, they tried to get away, for Shippou's sake, before things got a little to intimate. Unfortunately for them, Sango Miroku spotted them.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! We see you! No use in running"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha froze. They both slowly turned around. Kagome plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"Don't mind us! Hehheh, we were just leaving, c'mon Inuyasha, let's go!"  
  
"I expected this from Kagome but Inuyasha, you?"  
  
"Keh! I couldn't just leave Kagome by herself!"  
  
"sure Inuyasha..."  
  
"What! I just can't leave my bitch!"  
  
Kagome faced Inuyasha, "I'm not your bitch! Your girlfriend yes! But your bitch!"  
  
"but bitch sounds better!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What am I going to do with you.." 


End file.
